


in your oversized hoodie

by bananaCULTure



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, This is fluff, Very very fluffy, also yuehua stop stealing ur members back, and zhangjing is a cutie, but yanjun is stubborn, cuddling in a hoodie, iqiyi plz give nine percent songs, ok im done, with slight sexual undertones, yanjun is a tease;), zhangjing is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaCULTure/pseuds/bananaCULTure
Summary: But Zhangjing was tired, and all he wanted to do was to sleep. “Yanjun, I promise we can cuddle tomorrow-”Zhangjing was interrupted when Yanjun suddenly bombarded his neck with soft, wet kisses that were just so soft and so sweet, making Zhangjing’s heart nearly stop.And before Zhangjing knew it, Yanjun was leading their bodies into the dorm’s living room.“Lin Yanjun,” Zhangjing said breathlessly, “What are you doing?”Zhangjing could feel Yanjun’s smile as he continued to place kisses all over his neck. “Let’s...cuddle…” Yanjun said in between kisses.





	in your oversized hoodie

It was almost midnight when Nine Percent (well, at least most of Nine Percent anyway)  _ finally _ made it back to the dorm.

 

They had just come back from filming  _ yet another _ ad, and Zhangjing was beginning to wonder if iQiyi was ever gonna let them release music instead of having all the members star in ad after ad. It has already been two months, and this was all his schedule consisted of besides the occasional fanmeet.

 

It was beginning to stress Zhangjing out. It made him feel like that all that effort he put in during Idol Producer, all those tears and all-nighters, was for  _ nothing _ . 

 

And it didn’t help that Yuehua kept claiming its Nine Percent members for their own NEX7 schedule, and  _ completely _ overworking them. Zhangjing always imagined the boss of Yuehua to be some heartless money tycoon who didn’t care about moral ethics, because this was just  _ crazy _ .

 

_ Money _ , Zhangjing thought. That’s all people care about these days.

 

But before he could stress about this any further, a gentle hand made its way to Zhangjing’s shoulder, and then snaked around Zhangjing’s body into a warm back hug.

 

Zhangjing grinned, already knowing who it was.

 

“ _ Babe, _ ” Yanjun said, his head suddenly dropping on Zhangjing’s shoulder sleepily. “You look stressed. Are you thinking about dieting again?” 

 

Zhangjing couldn’t help but giggle at this. Yanjun’s voice sounded drowsy, his words slurring a little from the tiredness, and it was just  _ so, so cute _ . Even though Zhangjing was tired as well, Yanjun’s words made him feel all fuzzy and giggly on the inside. 

 

_ They always do. Yanjun always has me feeling some kinda way.  _

 

“ _ Baaaaabe _ ,” Yanjun whined when Zhangjing didn’t respond. “Listen to me! I said you-”

 

“I know, I know, I heard you,” Zhangjing said in between giggles.

 

“Then why didn’t you respond?”

 

“Because I was thinking about how cute you are.”

 

Yanjun made a little pout. “I’m not cute. I’m cold and handsome, just like my image.”

 

Zhangjing laughed out loud at this, his laughter echoing throughout the otherwise quiet dorm. All the other members had gone directly to bed after coming back, but Zhangjing had stayed a while in the kitchen, contemplating if he should break his diet or not. 

 

“ _ Hey _ ,” Yanjun said while nuzzling his face into Zhangjing’s neck. Zhangjing could feel Yanjun’s dimples against his skin, making his heart skip a few beats.  _ Cute _ . “Don’t laugh. It’s true.”

 

Zhangjing scoffed lightheartedly. “That’s a lie, and you know it.”

 

Now Yanjun was giggling too. “Yeah, I know. I was joking.”

 

“Really? Your jokes are so bad nowadays that I couldn’t tell.” That comment earned Zhangjing some more whines and a few playful slaps on the chest.

 

“Now  _ you’re _ lying,” Yanjun retorted. “I know you find my jokes funny.”

 

Zhangjing looked down at his shoulder to find an adorable pout on Yanjun’s stupidly gorgeous face. “Lin Yanjun,  _ no one _ on this earth finds your jokes funny.”

 

“Then why do you always laugh at them, You Zhangjing?”

 

Zhangjing sighed. Okay, maybe he did find Yanjun’s jokes  _ a little _ funny. But there was no way he was admitting that.

 

“Answer me, You Zhangjing! Why-”

 

“You’re tiring me out, I’m too sleepy for this. I’m going to bed,” Zhangjing said, starting to move from where they were standing in the kitchen.

 

Zhangjing was immediately bombarded with protests from Yanjun, who trapped him with his backhug. “No, you’re not! Stay with me…” Yanjun whined

 

Zhangjing attempted to escape Yanjun’s hug, but his efforts were futile since Yanjun was a lot stronger than him. “Since when did you become so whiny? We’re roommates, let’s just go to bed-”

 

“But I haven’t taken my shower yet! And then by the time I’m done showering you’re gonna already be asleep and then we can’t  _ cuddle _ .” 

 

Zhangjing smiled at the notion of cuddling. Yanjun had told him numerous times that their late-night cuddles was his favorite part of the day, that is if Zhangjing didn’t fall asleep by the time Yanjun finished his two hour long shower. 

 

But Zhangjing was tired, and all he wanted to do was to sleep. “Yanjun, I promise we can cuddle tomorrow-”

 

Zhangjing was interrupted when Yanjun suddenly bombarded his neck with soft, wet kisses that were just  _ so soft  _ and  _ so sweet _ , making Zhangjing’s heart nearly stop. 

 

And before Zhangjing knew it, Yanjun was leading their bodies into the dorm’s living room.

 

“Lin Yanjun,” Zhangjing said breathlessly, “What are you doing?”

 

Zhangjing could feel Yanjun’s smile as he continued to place kisses all over his neck. “Let’s...cuddle…” Yanjun said in between kisses.

 

Zhangjing sighed, not even bothering to argue. Yanjun could be really stubborn at times. So he let the taller guide him to the living room’s couch, where Yanjun attempted to push Zhangjing onto the couch. But since Zhangjing was holding onto Yanjun’s arms, they both ended up falling on top of each other into a giant heap of giggles. 

 

Zhangjing laid sideways on the inside of the couch, while Yanjun faced him on the outside, arms wrapped around Zhangjing’s waist, pulling them so close together that there was no space left between them. 

 

_ Fuck it _ , Zhangjing thought.  _ Who needs to shower anyways? I’ll just sleep now. _ So he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yanjun’s shoulders and laid his head at the base of Yanjun’s neck. 

 

_ Yanjun smells so nice. Like vanilla cupcakes. _

 

It’s moments like these that Zhangjing loves. When they’re cuddling and in a comfortable silence and all Zhangjing can think about is how much he loves Yanjun and how much he’s grateful for him and how Yanjun is always there for him and always has been even before Zhangjing started dieting and was a chubby boy with an awful haircut.

 

_ Seriously, why did he even like me back then? _

 

As if reading Zhangjing’s thoughts, Yanjun suddenly asked, “Zhangjing, can you look at me?”

 

Reluctantly, Zhangjing opened his eyes and smiled. “Why?” 

 

“Because I want to see your face.”

 

This sent Zhangjing into a fit of giggles again. “No you don’t.” 

 

“Yes I do! Come on, who doesn’t want to look at my handsome face-”

 

“ _ Shhh _ …” Zhangjing reached up and put a hand to Yanjun’s mouth. “I’m trying to sleep…” 

 

“No, don’t sleep…” Yanjun responded, voice muffled from Zhangjing’s hand. “Seriously, why won’t you just look at me…” 

 

“Mmm, tired…” Zhangjing said, voice trailing off. 

 

“No. You’re not gonna sleep.” Yanjun said stubbornly. 

 

Zhangjing’s brain didn’t even register this comment until Yanjun suddenly got up from his position, startling Zhangjing. When Zhangjing opened his eyes, Yanjun is standing by the couch, unbuttoning his nice dress shirt with a smirk on his face. Now this got Zhangjing’s attention. 

 

Zhangjing suddenly sat straight up. “Lin Yanjun, what are you doing-” 

 

“Shhh, be quiet or else you’re gonna wake up the other members,” Yanjun said, putting a finger up to that  _ stupid _ grin that’s so  _ stupidly  _ hot and him unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand is  _ not helping _ . 

 

“Yanjun, what are you doing?” Zhangjing hissed. “We’re in the living room, someone can come in-”

 

“Not if you’re quiet,” Yanjun retorted, shutting Zhangjing up. He could feel his face burning red hot now as Yanjun’s shirt fell to the floor, revealing his all his abs and arm muscles galore. Zhangjing hates how his mind is now going places it shouldn’t- 

 

“And don’t worry, I just wanna cuddle,” Yanjun added, the smirk still not leaving his face. Zhangjing doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed. “Or were you wishing for something more-”

 

“In your dreams,” Zhangjing said angrily, responding a little too fast. “Lin Yanjun,  _ are you crazy? _ ”

 

“Well, I’m crazy for you, if that’s you mean.” Yanjun removed his belt and pulled down his pants, and is only wearing his underwear now and  _ how was Zhangjing supposed to cuddle to this. _

 

Zhangjing groaned, putting his hands to his face so he didn’t have to look at Yanjun right now. He can felt his heart beating erratically and his face was so much hotter than his hands. “You’re  _ out of your mind. _ ” 

 

Yanjun laughed softly at this. “Hey, I just wanted to remove my clothes because they’re super uncomfortable. Looking this good is not as easy as it looks, you know?” 

 

“Stupid,” Zhangjing muttered, burying his face into his hands and falling back down onto the couch. “Then you should’ve worn something more comfortable before asking to cuddle with me,  _ stupid _ .”

 

“What, like your oversized hoodie? It looks really good on you. Not sure how it would look on me though, it would definitely ruin my image,” Yanjun said, climbing over Zhangjing again and laying on his chest. Zhangjing doesn’t know what he should focus on, the fact that Yanjun’s hands are now tugging at the sleeves of his  _ gigantic _ pink hoodie, or the fact that he can feel Yanjun’s body flat against his and their legs getting all tangled. In normal cuddling circumstances this wouldn’t be a problem, but with Yanjun half-naked, everything was just  _ overwhelming _ .

 

Zhangjing could feel Yanjun beginning to get comfortable on top of him, his muscles relaxing and his hands finally able to sneak under Zhangjing’s giant sleeves to clasp onto his. But Zhangjing couldn’t relax right now, not when Yanjun was so attractively smiling at him in his peripheral vision and when his shoulder muscles rippled at every little movement.

 

“Hey Zhangjing, why are you still not looking at me?”

 

Zhangjing scoffed. “Guess yourself. I guarantee that I’m not gonna fall asleep now, though.”

 

Yanjun pursed his lips. “Hm. That’s good. Are you not looking at me because I’m attractive?”

 

Zhangjing could see in the corner of his eye Yanjun looking at him with puppy eyes, so he decided to focus on the ceiling above him and keep quiet.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Zhangjing could feel Yanjun get more impatient as his hands clenched around his own harder. “You Zhangjing, if you don’t look at me, I’m going to make loud moaning noises and all the members are gonna come here to see what’s going on and they’re gonna find me na-”

 

“Okay, okay quiet down!” Zhangjing shout-whispered back. There was no doubt his face was all red again, which was just  _ great _ because now he had to look at Yanjun-

 

“I said look at me-”

 

“I will, jeez! Be patient!” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Zhangjing gathered all the strength and fortitude he had, and moved his eyes off the ceiling to the  _ beautiful _ Lin Yanjun, who was grinning beside him.

 

And  _ boy was Zhangjing not ready. _

 

Yanjun looked  _ completely ethereal. _

 

Just- just  _ everything _ about him made Zhangjing’s heart skip a beat. Yanjun was smiling at him, his dimples poking out and his giant puppy eyes crinkling into the most adorable smile. And then if you move down a little- just-  _ wow _ . Yanjun’s golden tan skin never looked more amazing in the dim lights of the living room, his body all muscular and fit and giving off some vibe of a  _ Greek god _ . 

 

“-Zhangjing?”

  
  


“Hm?” Zhangjing suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. And-  _ oh gosh _ , Yanjun was giving him  _ that _ look, that knowing smirk and Zhangjing knew he’s going to do something crazy next.

 

“Zhangjing, I’m cold.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have taken your clothes off, smarty.”

 

Yanjun just smiled and shrugged at this. “Well, too late now. Can we share your hoodie?”

 

Zhangjing nearly choked at this. “No- Wait, what?”

 

And before he knew it, Yanjun got up from his position, lifted the bottom of Zhangjing’s hoodie up, and then went under.

 

_ The absolute nerve! _

 

“Yanjun, what-”

 

Zhangjing suddenly stopped when Yanjun peeped his head out of the collar and faced Zhangjing and  _ wow, they’re close _ . Zhangjing could feel their bare chests touching, setting his whole body on fire, and it didn’t help when Yanjun pulled their bodies together into a warm, tight hug.

 

Zhangjing prayed that Yanjun couldn’t hear his racing heartbeat. 

 

Everything about this, how Yanjun is giving him  _ that _ knowing look, how warm it is to share a hoodie, how Zhangjing can feel his abs with his own torso-

 

“-Zhangjing?”

 

He didn’t even notice that Yanjun asked him something. “What is it?”   
  
“I said, do you think you’re handsome, Zhangjing?”

 

“Um-” Zhangjing laughed breathlessly. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

 

Yanjun suddenly made an expression that was something along the lines of a sad, sad smile. “You think I’m handsome, right?”

 

“Come on, Yanjun, you already know the answer to that too. I don’t need to feed your ego anymore.”

 

Yanjun giggled at this notion, and Zhangjing was distracted by how his bare chest could feel Yanjun’s shake with laughter. “Well, I think you’re handsome. Just like how you think I’m handsome.”

 

Zhangjing rolled his eyes.  _ Not this again. _

 

“You Zhangjing, I’m serious! You’re- _ gosh _ , how do I say this? You’re- you’re perfect. Like just perfect in all the ways possible. Your face is so small and cute and you have the softest skin and- and can I be honest? Your smile is honestly the only reason why I smile somedays. But do you know my favorite thing about you? Zhangjing?”

 

Sometime during Yanjun’s rant, Zhangjing had buried his head into Yanjun’s neck in embarrassment. Yanjun often told him these things, but it had the same jittery impact on Zhangjing every single time.He felt safe in Yanjun’s hold like this, nothing in between their warm bodies and a hoodie wrapped around them.

 

“Zhangjing!”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Can you look me in the eyes?”

 

Zhangjing sighed, already knowing what was coming up. So instead of putting it off like he did before, Zhangjing tilted his head up at Yanjun’s face, and looked straight into Yanjun’s pretty eyes. 

 

Yanjun smiled, seemingly happy that Zhangjing was finally listening to him. They looked into each other’s eyes for what was probably a few seconds but felt like  _ forever, _ until Yanjun’s eyes widened in sudden realization. “My favorite thing about you. Right. Almost forgot.” Yanjun said in between giggles, and before Zhangjing could realize it, he was smiling too.

 

Suddenly, while still maintaining eye contact, Yanjun brought his forehead against Zhangjing’s. And  _ wow _ . Zhangjing could now see Yanjun’s individual eyelashes, all of his little moles that he memorized, and all the flaws that Yanjun didn’t seem to have.

 

“My favorite thing about you is your eyes,” Yanjun said, voice barely audible. “They’re so big, and the warmest brown I’ve ever seen. Like hot chocolate. Or cinnamon. You know how people say that the eye is the window to someone’s soul? Well, I look at your eyes everyday and see the  _ kindest, most caring _ soul I’ve  _ ever  _ met.”

 

It’s moments like these where Zhangjing is the most grateful for Yanjun.

 

Being an idol isn’t easy. Zhangjing would often beat himself up over how he wasn’t good enough, how he wasn’t skinny enough, how he could never get that high note quite right.

 

But Yanjun was always there to tell him otherwise.

 

Zhangjing didn’t even know where he would be if he never met Yanjun. He probably would’ve quit his dream of becoming a singer a long time ago. Probably would’ve become an accountant or something.

 

Suddenly, Yanjun wrapped his arms around into a tight, tight hug. Zhangjing would complain that he can’t breathe if it was someone else besides Yanjun, but it’s not, so it’s fine.

 

“I hate seeing you stress about this every single day. You don’t need to diet, Zhangjing. I love you for who you are. And if other people don’t,  _ fuck them _ ! If fans say that, they’re not your true fans. Don’t listen to them. Honestly, Zhangjing, I would give  _ anything _ to have you see yourself like I do.”

 

Zhangjing didn’t know when he started crying, but now he felt hot tears streaming down his face. 

 

_ God, I don’t fucking deserve him. _

 

Yanjun frowned at the sight of tears, and started wiping them away by bring their intertwined hands up to Zhanging’s face and patting them away with the sleeves.

 

“Babe, don’t cry…” Yanjun whispered.

 

Zhangjing suddenly felt a lot of overwhelming emotions wash over him, drowning him and suffocating him. Fuck, he loved Yanjun  _ so _ much,  _ so, so so much _ -

 

And before he knew it, Zhangjing brought his face to Yanjun’s, and smashed their lips into a kiss.

 

Zhangjing could hear Yanjun yelp in surprise at the sudden action, but then he quickly relaxed, kissing back and the moment was  _ so sweet _ , Zhangjing wished they could stay like this forever. 

 

Yanjun’s lips were  _ so _ soft, and even though they’ve made out before, Yanjun still managed to make Zhangjing’s heart race like some hopelessly in-love teenage girl. 

 

Their lips molded against each other like they were made for each other, and Yanjun’s little nips on Zhangjing’s bottom lip made him feel all lightheaded, like he was on cloud nine.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, just quietly making out  in the dark, and at some point, Zhangjing dozed off from fatigue and Yanjun kissed him good night.

 

In Zhangjing’s dream, he told Yanjun that he loves him.

 

And Yanjun smiled back and said,  _ I know. _

 

His sweet dream comes to an end, however, when Chen Linong goes to the living room the next morning and screams when he finds Yanjun’s clothes all over the floor, and the pair sharing a giant pink hoodie while sleeping on the couch.

 

And that’s how Zhangjing woke up to the rest of Nine Percent taking pictures of him with a cuddly, sleepy Yanjun snuggled up against his bare chest.

 

Well, at least Zhangjing has pictures now to remember that night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ff ive ever written so writing tips and thoughts are not welcome, they are needed. thank you @moonlightrenjun for editing this plotless sappy trash
> 
> also
> 
> HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY LIN YANJUN! Please support is solo why me why not and love and support him!


End file.
